


It's called being jealous, Loid

by Gie13, Kadhi



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Anya agent of chaos, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fake Marriage, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Frankie agent of chaos, Frankie comedic relief, Jealous Loid, Jealousy, Language of Flowers, Love advisor Frankie, Mentions of Yuri, Oblivious Yor, Roses, Spies, emotionally confused loid, fake personas, for the mission, hitman - Freeform, that's just a joke (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gie13/pseuds/Gie13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadhi/pseuds/Kadhi
Summary: Twilight must be the perfect husband in order for mission Strix to be a success. And when a man makes his wife laugh in the street over flowers, he suddenly has an urge to kill."I thought you told me to flirt with your wife?""I didn't tell you to succeed at it, Frankie!"
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	1. From flowers and laughs

Loid was a very busy man. Having to attend his side mission all day long and still make sure that operation Strix went smoothly. He had a calculated calendar for everything in this mission for it to be a success. He knew that once a month he had to pick Anya like a concerned father that would discuss his daughter’s progress. They needed to go out as a family every three weeks and be seen by the public to silence the gossiping neighbors. He also had agendas in social activities involving him in the hospital or with his wife’s activities they needed to attend together. Even making a mental note to buy Yor a bouquet every month and a half to be seen as an attentive man. He created the perfect family man as his perfect facade.

Needless to say, he excels at his job.

So when one day Yor came from walking out with Bond with a huge bouquet (bigger than anything he had given her before) he just assumed she got it from her little brother Yuri and didn't ask more. He kept reading the newspaper after welcoming her home with his expected monotony.

Anya, by the other hand, was her curious self.

"Mama those are beautiful!! Where did you get them?"

She giggled and looked at them.

“A nice guy approached me while I was taking Bond out for a walk” 

What?

Both girls looked up to Loid. It seems he didn't think that, he said it outloud. 

“He said his name was Tom and he’s actually the florist two blocks away from us” she continued.

"He first tried to sell me the thing, saying things like 'I'm pretty sure your house is already a warm and beautiful place, but if you take these home it will also help the scenario to bring up further your beauty' you know the things sellers say" 

“That’s not just marketing, it’s borderline flirting” Loid mentally screamed. 

“I declined at first cause I didn't expect to bring money. He told me that I could take it home so that someone could appreciate the beauty before it withers away.” 

Even as interesting as her mother story was, Anya was pretty focused on all the words Loid was thinking right there with his certified Loid's smile of the year.

After a couple silent seconds, in which Anya heard words she has never heard before, Loid just said "So nice of him"

“Right?? This never happened to me before, it was sweet of him to do so”

And Yor was genuinely happy. She was hugging the bouquet with a smile and letting the flowers scent to invade her nose while letting out a couple giggles.

She then turned around to find a vase to put them on water, and replaced the table's decoration with it.

'But I had given you flowers too' and the feeling he was experiencing, he couldn't put a name to it. 

He walked over to the flower bouquet and paid special attention to the arrangement. Red roses, so cliche. He had put mind to different flowers with different meanings. He had given her gardenias (joy), daisies (innocence), violets (hope), hydrangeas (gratitude). It is unbelievable that she accepted a red roses bouquet when it clearly means love.

He could only be far from the truth, Yor was not interested in flower language at all. The main reason of the arrangement was because Tom always saw Yor admiring the red flowers. Whenever he leaves it for display she would slow down to look at them. Sometimes even pricks herself due to the sharp thorns. Tom just went by his observation that she simply had an interest in roses. 

Little does Loid know.

Those roses were a nostalgic token for his wife. It was a key that unlocked treasured memories of her youth. The memories of her family before it was only her and Yuri. She remembered those days where she’d find her parents in the garden drinking tea or coffee. Her mother cradles Yuri gently in her arms. It was unlike the hugs she has given Yuri before but almost identical to how she cares for Anya now.

The garden was filled with flowers of every color, it was their little colorful world within society. Among the flowers though the roses were just the most memorable, it was in different colors yet all seemed so similar. A fragrant flower with soft petals defended by the thorns like a tower holding a princess. 

It was always those thorns that hurt her delicate fingers in her attempts in getting the rose.Yor remembers when her father would remove them after her attempts. He would kiss it gently because it would help ease her pain. 

Just the scent of roses followed her around like it was a perfume she kept on that day. 

Yor smiles at memory without knowing that Anya had been reading her mind. The esper was amazed and even happy to see those memories of her beloved mama. 

  
  


Loid on the other hand just saw a smiling Yor and an uncomfortable feeling started to form around his chest. Was he experiencing some sort of heart problem? He had no clue it’s not like he could read her mind. 

However, now that Yor was back home, he could leave the house without leaving Anya alone, to go to work on his Saturday's "extra hours''. 

“Well I’m glad you had a pleasant early morning” He said as he stood up and approached the bouquet to help her. Taking one of the many roses and carefully removing it’s thorns before he tucks the stem behind his wife’s ear. 

“He was clearly mistaken when he said that it furthers out your beauty. Because you always make the simplest things look gorgeous” He gently caresses her cheek before letting go. 

Leaving Yor flustered and confused by what he did. She didn’t even look like her best self with her hair slightly messy and she was due to a shower on her sport clothes from the walk. 

The room stayed silent, not even a bark from Bond. Both Forger parents were trying to stay calm. Once they fixed it Loid grabbed his things and said his goodbyes before heading to work.

Loid, once he closed the door behind him, started to heavily panic.

“What was that?” He thought to himself. 

Why on earth did he do that? She probably removed it immediately. She was obviously going to take a shower and change clothes. They didn’t need to play the role for the perfect family but why did he have to do that on impulse. 

He reasoned that it was for the mission. He was supposed to be the perfect fake husband but how come his fake wife was even allowing someone to pull cheap tricks to flirt with her. Why did she even allow such actions, he was flawless at his role. He helped at home, cook meals , have casual dates with her, even buying freaking flowers every six weeks! Never once slipping up from his planned routine so what did he do wrong?

\-----------------

"Sincerity"

That was Franky's stupid reply.

"Sincerity" repeated Franky's stupid reply. “You are lacking passion, and she probably notices it”.

Loid was sitting alone at a cafeteria table with a cup of coffee in front of him. On his back, an old man with red glasses was having his breakfast, alone as well. 

“Not possible, I’m a great actor. I’m handling this the same way I handled it with Karen, Erica, Sophia, Esther, Caroline...”

“You do realize that there’s a difference between date women and to be married to them, right? After eight months of marriage, you can’t expect cheap tricks that worked half a year ago, to keep working now.”

This genuinely took Loid off of guard, but his face expression didn’t change.

“You can do anything if executed perfectly” Loid reasoned.

“Well….” Franky was now having fun with this. “Maybe The Twilight is losing his touch, what if you aren’t as perfect as before with your exes”

“Excuse me?”

This man had jealousy written all over. 

“Maybe there are just men out there better at flirting than you especially with your own (fake) beautiful wife. Didn’t you mention how she never looked happier at that moment compared to when you did it.”

Loid was holding his cup harder than he should, but remained silent. 

“You should spice up the passion, it’s all I’m saying”. 

“Yor has higher standards than going out with the first imbecile that shows up in front of her with a couple cheap tricks”.

“Weren’t you the first imbecile that showed up in front of her with a couple of cheap tricks”.

And no, he was not one of those imbeciles. She was the one that proposed to him to get married. Well besides that being needed for operation Strix. She proposed to him and he said the vows before gifting her the “ring”. 

“Besides you two are married, doesn’t she need to keep the facade of a perfect wife and mother?” He tried to reassure Loid even in his teasing.

“Then what’s the big deal?” He continued. Loid just sat there silently taking in his drink. 

What was the big deal indeed. The big deal was that he didn't know what caused his heart to act as such.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Tea with Coworkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is a new character/oc created by Bluwwo called Dante. We'll also post a picture of him for references for those who haven't seen him in the discord server. It's a spy x family server which I highly suggest to join.  
> https://discord.gg/X8gQ6JafvX

Days have passed since the flower incident and everything seemed to go smoothly again. The mysterious heart's pain Loid was experiencing slowly disappeared but still lingered making him anxious. 

Unknown to him, Yor also had lived another life in secret. She worked as a hitman under the alias of Thorn princess in a complex organization that takes commission work. Normally most commissions needed one hitman but that doesn’t mean she hasn’t teamed up.

Within Yor’s favorite cafe was a man who sat alone drinking a cup of tea. His long scarlet hair tied neatly into a ponytail with bangs framing his face. Dark purple eyes glancing over the pocket watch while he was sipping his drink. He seemed as if he was waiting for someone and was starting to grow impatient for their arrival. 

It has been almost fourteen months since the last time he has seen her, and it was a pleasant surprise that the first available job was with Thorn Princess.

He showed up an hour early due to his excitement. He had a free schedule that day, with the highlight of meeting her. He greatly admired Yor, as she was a perfect mix of sweet and deadly. She was skilled at her job and yet she was courteous to those around her. They weren’t particularly closed but they were often paired together for the more tedious jobs. He especially missed her company when he was working abroad.

Of course, he brought her a present. He knew Yor had a sweet spot for desserts, so he didn't think twice to bring her the dried fig jam that was so popular in the estern region. He hoped she would like it.

Yor arrived a few minutes before the agreed time. 

The meeting with the customers was scheduled the next day during the afternoon. They usually didn't meet prior but since it has been so long from the last time they worked together, it didn't hurt to catch up.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or a goddess just arrived?"

“Hello, Dante” the man stood up as she said that to give her a hug. They both exchanged quick kisses on the cheek. Even in heels though, Yor couldn’t reach the man who was obviously taller than her. The action required her to stand on her tiptoes while he leaned down to receive a kiss. 

Before inviting her to take a seat next to him, he took a few moments to admire the smile he has long for during all those months. "You are glowing today, did something good happen?"

"Besides meeting you again?"

"Always so flattering"

She just denied with her head, smiling at him.

"But I mean it, did something new happen in your life? It’s been awhile since we last met” 

"No, not at all. I should probably look tired. I spent last night helping Anya with a science project"

"Who is Anya?"

Yor gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. "That's true! You don't know!"

"Did I miss something important?"

"Well… I got married. And I'm a mom now"

He spit out his tea in the less elegant imaginable way “What?" He took his napkin and cleaned his lips "When?" Then his hands and the cup "Where?" And finally the table "Why? How? …. Who?” 

Yor slightly panicked and helped him to clean after what happened. She waited for him to calm down from that “outburst”.

“He was meant to be my date during a party, then we just agreed to get married for our personal gains.” She said softly but enough for him to hear. 

“He had a daughter who needed a mom for a school interview and I needed to have a partner to remove suspicion from myself” She explained further.

Betrayal? Jealously? Sadness? He didn't know which of all the emotions was stronger. He understood her reasons and he knew the answer beforehand but he couldn't avoid to ask:

"If you needed help to remove suspicions by getting married, you could just have asked. You know I would have agreed."

“He just came at the right time you know? I needed a date by the weekend and he entered and proclaimed I was his wife”

Dante already hated that man.

Stupid mission in the East. He should have been there. He could have been her hero in that situation. Heck even be her husband and even live with her… wait do they even live together? Do they sleep in the same bed? They would be because they are married. Stupid mission!

Dante was silent for several minutes, internally processing all his feelings until Yor started to feel uncomfortable and moved her hand in front of his eyes to catch his attention back "Are you still here?" 

"Y-Yes" he ran a hand through his hair "It's just that this caught me off guard. I would have expected many things, Yor, but this is certainly a big surprise. There's too much that can change in just fourteen months"

"You could say that, yes, we’ve been married for 8 months now” 

Dante didn't want to hear the details, but he would listen to whatever the princess in front of him wanted to share.

“Enough about me though, how was it in Lacrowia?"

"Tons of work. The weather was nice. Oh, I brought you something as a souvenir" The little jar had a bow on top, he took it out of his internal breast pocket and gave it to her with a smile.

"What is this?" And right there, watching her all excited for dried fig jam, his heart remembered him why he missed her that much. Even as deathly as she was, her innocent look towards most of the daily things was something certainly appealing to him. Under all the despicable things she has done, she still emanates a pure aura.

He had the urge to hug and even proposed to live together, if that is what she was looking for. A life where they can be real with each other and she wouldn’t need to worry about the others. He could always make sure that she stayed happy and well. She won't need to lie because who other than him to understand her reasons? Even stupid things like making sure she has enough sweets on her days. But he couldn’t allow himself to do it. Somehow he had the feeling that he was too late.

Their meeting, however, was not private anymore. A pair of blue eyes found them from afar. Loid couldn't hear what they were talking about and it looked like they were on a date. Yor seemed so happy with the mysterious man that the same feeling from the florist incident started to form again. He was not there when the florist showed up, but he was here now. And he will make sure for them to notice him.

He entered the cafe and Yor felt herself being watched more than ever. She gestured to Dante to remove work talk for the time being. She turned around to find out her loving (fake) husband with his piercing blue eyes staring at them. 

Dante noticed him as well. The man was exuding anger behind an obviously fake smile.

Not obvious for Yor, though.

“Oh Loid, what are you doing here?” 

He takes a final look at the redhead, then to his wife switching to his perfect husband persona and said:

“I didn’t expect to see you here, dear. I’m here to pick up some sweets for my sweet wife” He said, lovingly to her, even if a part of him was ready to murder.

"Thank you" she blushed a little at his comment. But before she could answer anything else, Dante spoke up.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lionel. I'm Dante, Yor's old friend" he offered him his hand over the table.

He took his hand and shook it with a firm grip. “It’s Loid not Lionel. Nice to meet you too” 

"Oh sorry, it's the first time I hear your name." And of course that was on purpose. And Loid hated how much it bothered him. He couldn't say if it was true or not. "Do you want to join us? We were having a good time catching up"

“I wouldn’t mind" Loid took a sit next to his wife "and by the looks of things, Yor seems to enjoy herself in your company” 

Yor and Dante shared a smile.

“What have the two of you been talking about?” 

Yor answered her husband's question with a hand movement of dismissal "He's back in town after more than a year of working aboard and we were just catching up" she turned to Dante as to continue their conversation "I also have a dog now, Anya named it Bond."

"It has certainly been a while since we were talking about having a dog of our own" Replied the red hair with a sweet smile.

Yor understood his intentions almost immediately, after all, they had pretended to date in the past in order to get together in places and fulfil their jobs. And even if she didn't like it, she didn't stop him "Yes, a while"

Dante took Yor's hand and squeezed it softly over the table, but his words were directed to Loid "Yor and I used to date but work got in the middle and it was not the right time. I still care deeply for her and her happiness."

' _ I could have sworn she didn’t have relationships prior to the marriage _ ' Loid thought to himself. 

“I understand where you are coming from and I like to believe she is happy at where she is now” 

"I am" Yor reassured him, warm smile on her face towards her husband.

Dante knew it was true. He paid attention to Loid. Blonde, stupid innocent face, blue eyes with a hint of green, perfect smile. He wanted to break that facade. To make him miserable. 

But then he took a look at Yor. She was relaxed next to him. Happy. A tender look on her eyes. Playing with her hair like a school's girl when talking to him. Sweet smile on her lips.

If he weren't able to control his emotions, he wouldn't be one of the best hitmans in the country. But his sharp tongue should at least make this man's day a harder one. 

"I will assume then that you have already made plans to help Yor's on her craziest dream? She couldn't stop talking about that with me"

“Of course, I would always be supporting my wife even with her craziness” 

"So, what did you think about the first draft she showed you?"

“Fir...First draft? Oh yeah, it was really great, she is truly talented.” Loid stumbled at first not knowing what Dante was talking about. This made Loid kind of question how much did he truly know about his wife. He’s been living with her for 8 months but she has never talked about that to him. 

Yor just sat there, 100% sure that Loid had absolutely no clue of what Dante was talking about. She started feeling guilty that she doesn’t open much to him. Not that they are required to… they just needed to play a part after all, not be it.

Now, Yor was a terrible liar. It was great that she didn't have to lie in her work. She should just need to appear and kill all witnesses and it really doesn't matter if they knew they were going to die. Her face towards Loid's reply was not exactly what a wife looks like when a husband praises her work.

And that's exactly why  _ he knew _ Loid didn't have any idea of what he was talking about.

"It was hard, you know?" So why not make this liar a bit more miserable? "To find out what was on her mind during weeks. I had to ask her several times for Yor to finally tell me this dream that she was too embarrassed to share with others. She thought she couldn't do it, but she has been already working on the draft and when she showed me. Wow. I fell a little more in love with her, if that was possible. Her heart embodied in those pages."

“I find that possible after all, as the days pass so does my love for her” He paused, then started to think if Yor truly had feelings for him. He had assumptions but did she? Why would that even matter if they aren’t really married? Why would she have said yes when there was this guy who she dated in the picture. 

So he wasn’t the first imbecile who approached her with cheap tricks. 

Wait why would he even take pride in that. It’s just something he complained to Frankie about. He wondered how exactly did the red head court Yor that made them date. She doesn’t have feelings for him anymore, did she? Was he just the back up because Dante couldn’t come to the party? Does she really need for him to be his husband when Dante was here now? This was certainly a threat to his mission.

Beside him, Yor was glaring at Dante as he smiled at her playfully. Pink dusted on her cheeks making the blonde think that she was probably embarrassed by her secret hobby.

"I'm glad that you love Yor like she deserves." He finished his drink without eyeing none of them "And would it be fair to assume you take care of her properly, by for example, massaging her feet on tiring days? She truly enjoys that, after a long day at work there's nothing that could possibly relax her more. Well except for one or two other things" He playfully winked at her with a flirtatious smile.

“No, I only accepted it because you were offering it that day” She, a bit flustered by the memory because it had certainly felt good, answered him back. Still eyes on him and not at Loid. 

"That's too bad, guess she trusted me more"

“Well" Mr. Forger cleared his throat "she trusted me enough to call me her husband” 

But Dante didn't miss a beat. "Speaking of which, do you have any pet names for each other, Princess?"

If looks could kill this place would have been a funeral home. 

“I don’t think you can call her that anymore” Loid said, voice tainted in poison. If he couldn’t see that he was jealous at this moment everyone else could. Even Yor.

"I have already stopped calling her "Angel of Death", you know, because she can easily kill a man with her bare hands (or legs). "Princess" is a cute nickname people would give her, with or without having a relationship with her"

The implications behind his words were revolving Loid's interior.

Yor awkwardly tried to clear up the atmosphere. “Actually Yuri suggested I would call him Lottie or Loi-Loi but he doesn’t seem to like it that much” 

"How so? I think it matches just fine with his face, "Loi-Loi”. But I want to know how he calls you"

“Well I call her dear like yo-” he got abruptly cut off.

“That’s boring and classic," blood boiling on Loid's veins "he really doesn’t do anything special, right Yor?” 

"I think this is enough" She won't allow more of this malicious teasing. "Thank you for the present Dante" She said gathering her things and saving the little jar in her purse "But we should get going"

“Wait, Yor, let me have a moment please” Loid said, holding her hand softly before she got up. His face was again, the face of a loving husband. 

“Yor is an amazing woman and I am incredibly thankful for having her in my life. She managed to be the perfect puzzle piece to everything I lack. She's the main pillar in our family, without her everything would fall apart." And Loid was surprised at how easy it was for him to say these words. "I'm grateful every day I wake up because I know she's there with me. She is my partner. We complement each other and even if she’s a klutz on some domestic chores, as you may know, I willingly and happily have her back. She is still the one I love and the wife I chose."

For once, he didn’t need to act as a certain persona. Loid or Twilight, he said what his heart was screaming this whole time. He felt the grip on his hand tighten and he saw Yor blushing a red that could beat Dante’s hair. 

"And I mean every single word" he whispered to her.

If she could blush more, that would be her exact reaction. Instead, she kissed him on the cheek. 

“I mean that too” she whispered back to him. Now blushes creeped on him and after biding their farewells they soon left the cafe.

Sadly without the sweets that he originally “intended” to get. 

They were a couple blocks away when Yor decided to speak up. "You don't need to be jealous of him, Loid"

Loid stayed silent for a couple seconds. He was not jealous, he was protecting the assets of his mission. But there were a couple things he needed to know. 

"I didn't know you had a stable relationship before meeting me"

Yor didn't know how to describe what they had, not without telling him that she was a hitman and that if Dante would like, he could kill him. Of course, over her dead body.

"Something like that"

"I felt genuinely sorry by the fact I didn't know what he was talking about back there… a draft? What is your dream about? And how can I help you?"

Yor was holding his arm. They left the cafe this way, and they didn't let loose. She held him tighter before answering.

"I wanted to publish a book for children. Although, I haven't work much on it since getting married" 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, I’m sure kids would love it too” He reassured her.

"Maybe I can show you the drafts back home" she said, eyes stuck to the floor. "It's pretty silly actually. When I was younger I used to bring books to Yuri for him to read and get lost in them instead of the reality that surrendered us" her voice was soft, shy. She was, for the very first time, telling Loid something very personal about herself. Opening her heart. "Most of the books were about happy families. Dad, mom, brother and sister, friends" 

Within those sad memories she still showed hints of her signature smile. “Maybe that’s why I agreed to be Anya’s mom. So that she could experience a full family like the ones in those stories.” 

Loid was paying full attention to Yor, she still didn't look up to him. "Anya is a lucky girl with a warm house. But there are kids that never meet their parents. And for those, I wanted to write a book which they could relate to. So my book is about a little boy and a little girl and how they have an adventure looking for parents that they'll never meet. And that it is fine. And that they'll find much more in the adventure, more important things. Like finding themselves."

She stopped walking. And finally look up to him. "Isn't it too silly?"

“It is anything but silly, you are an absolute angel sent from above. Bestowing gifts for those who never got what everyone else had.” 

Yor let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Please tell me what you think after reading it. I'm not a writer."

“We could even read it to Anya if you want. I can’t recall when was the last time she even heard one ever since her mother left” 

Yor rested her head in his arm. Still blushing. "I'd love that"

\----------

"We are back" announced Loid entering by the door of the apartment.

“Welcome back!” an ecstatic little child approached them and saw how close her parents were.

She gasps before asking “have you two kissed?” She asked with stars in her eyes. 

They shouted a big NO, but Anya couldn't be fooled. Both their heads recalling the kiss on the cheek. 

_ "Heh" _

“Papa did you bring sweets or even peanuts as my reward? You promised that if I get a high enough mark I could get some” She says showing off her test score to them. 

Shoot. Loid totally forgot. He didn't need to say anything, for Anya to immediately know the answer. Dammit Dante if he wasn’t so close to his wife he would have remembered it.

"Papa is a liar!" Anya didn't hide her disappointment.

But Yor stood up to save the day.

"An old friend of mine"  _ a fellow hitman _ "brought me some eastern jam and I know that it is a famous sweet afternoon snack with toast bread"  _ I've been dying to try it out. Although probably someone died for Dante to get it  _ "Would you like for me to prepare them as your reward?"

Loid was cursing for Dante's existence in his head.  _ Not only did I forget to buy the sweets, now he is going to fix it. _

Anya's eyes shined bright at the story behind.  _ So cool _ .

"Yes! I want to help mama!" And both girls went to the kitchen.

Frankie approached Loid with a smile. "I can sense your distress miles apart. Don’t tell me even a jar of jelly would make you… jelly"

"Shut up"

“Was it another guy with cheap tricks too?” 

"Yor has an ex boyfriend and he's back in town"

Frankie was not that surprised to be honest. He didn't expect less, as Yor was a beautiful woman. "Little did we know about Mrs. Forger then"

“Ugh, anyway thank you for taking care of Anya. You can leave whenever you want now” Loid said as he grabbed out his wallet.

“No wait, I want some food, it’s not everyday her cooking is edible” 

He closed his wallet, smacked him in the head and gave him the money.

Before he could even tell him to leave, Yor approached them with the sandwiches. 

Loid couldn’t even dare to eat food from the enemy. While Frankie just ate it with no guilty conscience. The traitor. He reluctantly ate it seeing the puppy dog eyes Anya was giving him. He only did this cause he needed to be a good dad. For the mission, everything is for the mission. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lacrowia is a fictional country, created by JaMills in the same spyxfamily discord server and based on Lacrow username. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
